The Prodigal Hero
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: AU/OOC evil Albus. England in midst of new war, and Harry is only hope. But after his husband Lucius was murdered by allies, Harry fled,and no one knows where. Can Severus and Draco convince Harry to fight? powerful Harry slash/mpreg HP/SS, DM/RL
1. prologue: the quest

It had been five years since the Battle of Hogwarts, when Harry Potter destroyed the dark lord, and saved them all. Voldemort was gone, the darkness which had enveloped their country was gone, and they all had a chance to be safe. Albus Dumbledore, who faked his death with the help of Severus, was back at the head of his school, and basically minister in all but name, now the likes of Lucius Malfoy were gone. For five years he had been shaping the world in his image, men smaller than him had often said he liked to play god, and at first the wizarding world approved. But the man grew; he hunted down anyone who was suspected having been dark, and killed not only them but their families, claiming they would be dark. Werewolves and other half breeds who some of them had stood against them, were imprisoned, either branded and castrated, forced to work for them, or killed. The underground which had once smuggled muggles out, had new work.

The remaining members of the Order, most had 'accidents' if they survived the war, except lackeys like Kingsley, gathered. They knew they needed to do something, they needed to stop the man, before he became even greater then Voldemort, but they were not sure how.

Severus sneered as he paced. "You know how dangerous it is for me to leave the school. I will not end up like Lucius. You said you had a solution."

A drawn Arthur, who had lost his wife and Percy, calmed him. "We all know what is needed. Or should I say who."

They needed a leader, the closest they had was Alastor but he was slowly losing his grip they feared, and Remus had escaped to the continent. There was one person who they knew who could lead them, one person who had the power to defeat Albus, and end this.

Severus knew their minds. "He's gone and he's not coming back. Do you think after the way you treated him, he will ever step foot in England again?"

Fred spoke up, having lost a good chunk of his body in the war, looking a lot like Moody. "I am sure if we can find him, he'll come back. He always fought."

Laughing, Severus thought they were all fools. "You killed his husband, and tried to give him the kiss. Just rewards for saving our entire world."

Harry James Potter, the BWL, and hero of the wizarding world, spent his life in abuse and risk, for a war that never should have been his. He had been too young for the pressure, he had been too young for the loss piled on him, but he did it. Because in the face of pain and betrayal, in the face of doubt and mistrust, he had always seen the good in people, he had always seen the beauty. He won the war, but people began claiming he went dark, a warrant was issued for his arrest for questioning, the media had the people calling for him to be kissed.

What no one had known, Harry had some how known it was coming, to this day they had no idea, assuming it was his husband. He disappeared into the night, making sure the goblins transferred his money from his parents and Sirius into untraceable vaults, and disappeared. He was only seen one last time in the country, on the night his husband was captured, and publically executed on trumped up charges. Harry had been too late to rescue him, and fled, and the only person who knew where he may have gone, was Remus, who disappeared now as well.

Severus shook his head. "I stood next to him when his husband was killed. Trust me, that boy will never fight for us again. He will leave us to our own demise."

George sneered at him. "You just say that because you always hated him. Harry is a hero, Harry loves us, he will come back if he knew."

Severus sneered."You really think he doesn't already? Our betrayal of him was worse then Voldemort. We nearly destroyed him. Why would he help us now?"

He had seen Harry, he saw him when he was nearly killed when he left his home. They could all remember the stories, that compared him to Voldemort, the abused orphan seeking power. He warned them, Severus reminded the others, he had warned them.

He stood to leave. "He told us Albus corrupted Tom, he told us he was dark, and did we listen? No. Maybe if we had, our future would not lie in cinders."

The last person he expected to speak up stood. His godson, saved by Harry from death. "We can not give up without trying. I will find him, convince him."

Looking at his godson, he was reminded of the youth with such promise, now running the underground with the twins. His father had been killed, his mother given the kiss, and Albus had a bounty on his head, worth more then the Malfoy fortune which he had confiscated. He had sworn to Lucius, he would keep the boy safe.

He threw a pendant at Draco. "Go to the veela lands in Southern France, last I heard, Remus was there. They may be your only hope to even find Harry now."


	2. finding Remus

Remus had been living on the edge of veela lands for three years now, a place many from their country had fled, for they were offered sanctuary there. Any who came in peace, were welcome, even a werewolf, and the wards on the land were stronger then Hogwarts. He never thought to leave, but his father had fought so hard to protect him from being castrated when bitten, he was not about to be now. He was one of the few who stood with Harry, who had known Albus was dark, and would have come with him when he fled five years ago, but he stayed. Harry had known he would need eyes and ears, and as long as it was safe, he asked Remus to be.

Remus was not on veela lands, but in a cottage on the Delacaur estate, but there was a werewolf village close, and he spent time there. Fleur Delacaur had been killed, one of the members of the Order who had a so called accident, and they had joined the underground. Bill was here in France with them, unable to continue to pretend any more, after the death of his pregnant wife. Charlie remained in the true order, the twins in the underground and Ginny and Ron were with Dumbledore.

Remus heard and smelled him even before his little alarm went off. "It has been too long Draco. Should I be worried you are an assassin after an old man?"

Draco appeared. "You know the answer, and old man my wand. You know where my loyalties lie, where they have always lay."

Indeed he did, for it seemed Lucius and Severus were the smart ones, who knew not to be on either side They had known Dumbledore was dark, and had hoped the two dark lords would bring each other down, but failed. Harry brought Remus into the group, but he had come to know Draco well. He worked with the twins now.

Remus motioned him to join."Why are you here Draco? You usually do not bring the new refugees down."

Draco shook his head."You know why I am here. I know you get the news from back home. You know what is needed, as much as I."

More Remus thought, he had survived two wars, and he just barely escaped this one. He had lost all of his friends but Severus, and the only family he had was Harry, and he was not about to lose him. Draco was not the only one who had come, and tried to convince him, but he would not betray Harry to them.

He looked at the young man."You should know better then anyone, others then your godfather and me, why I can't help you."

Draco stopped him. "It's not you can't help, we both know you know where he is. It's you won't help."

The young man did not understand, he may not be innocent or a child any more, but he had never been a father. He had no idea what it felt like to love someone so much, and to have a need to protect them, so bad he would die for them. Such love only existed between parents and children, and soul mates. Remus had never known the second, but he may not have been Harry's dad in blood, but he loved the boy as one.

Remus sighed. "He watched his husband be killed because he would not turn himself in. Why would he fight for people, allies, who turned on him?"

Draco remembered all too clear. "Harry needs to know it was not his fault. Albus would have simply had them both kissed. My dad ordered him to flee."

He had been shocked to learn they were together, even before his mother was given the kiss, but Draco had seen they were in love. They were married with three witnesses, the two sitting here and Severus, in seventh year, when Lucius was widowed. The truth came out after the final battle, and Lucius helped Harry flee, before he was arrested, but he was arrested, charged with a murder of a man over three dozen people saw killed by Kingsley, a Death Eater. Harry had been given twenty four hours to turn himself in, and then Lucius was given the kiss, before his body was beheaded.

Remus pointed beyond. "You can visit your father before you go. I will not tell you where my son is. He would not come back anyways, and it would just hurt."

Draco had been relieved when Harry snuck the body out and it had not been desecrated. "I am staying. I will convince you, and then him."

Remus had known the man for years, first as a student, then Harry's friend and stepson, and then working the underground with him before he too had to leave. He had grown to respect him greatly, and saw what an incredible man he had become, and how proud his father would have been. Albus had no idea, he did not even have half the Malfoy money, Lucius hid most of it for Draco, when he helped with Harry's money, but as far as he knew Draco had never touched it.

Remus knew he would not win the argument so he simply said. "I would not be opposed to some new company. But I will not tell even you, where my son is."

please r and r


	3. father son chat

Remus had enjoyed the company this past month, it was nice to have a new face about him, reminded him of old times. He knew if he went further abroad he could escape the war all together, for the UK was no longer his home, or the war his battle, but he remained. He worked with the underground from time to time, but he mainly tutored the kids of the estate, and he was happy here. The only comfort he longed for was his son, but Harry would not remain in one place, he knew the risk. Harry had lost too much, but for Remus he lost all, except his life, and he would not give that up.

Draco visited his father every day, having wished for the war to end, so they could finally have been a proper family. Now his father was gone, all he had was his godfather and former stepfather, never resenting Harry for his dad's death. He knew Lucius would be a target without Harry, he was too powerful for Albus to leave alive, and Harry had simply been a tool. His father had ordered them both to flee, he knew he would die, and could die in peace knowing they could move on.

Remus heard and saw nothing, but a flicker of light, but knew he was there. "You take a risk coming when he is here."

Harry's hollow voice met his ears."I yearned to see him. It may be foolish, he is older then I, but he is kin. He is Luc's."

Turning as he felt his son materializing, he wished he could reach out and comfort his son, but he couldn't. Harry loved him, he never doubted for a moment, but after such loss, he feared to let any too close. Thos he let in ended up dead, or like Fred, nearly dead, and he would not risk others.

Remus managed to lightly brush his son's face. "You know your husband would want you to be happy. This life of limbo serves no one, and doesn't honour him."

Harry looked to his hand where he still wore his ring. "You think I should return?"

No, as a father in all but blood, no. As a friend, as a mentor, as one who watched all he had suffered, no. But as one who had also suffered the war, and could not deny he sought revenge, yes. Albus had sacrificed many good people before Voldemort, he had known how to kill him, and prolonged the end. So much innocent blood.

Harry moved like a wraith across the room for water."I barely survived the first war, and we knew how to take down Voldemort. You think I have the power?"

Remus found himself laugh. "You have trained under the top powers, you have a magic unlike I have seen. And you have allies he will never expect from you."

Harry had not brooded in mourning, his husband had not simply told him to run, he made plans beyond saving Harry's fortune. Lucius was a gray mage, a wizard who was neither dark nor light, who found power in it. He sent Harry to Romania, to his master, where Harry after but a year became a gray mage. He had traveled the world, studying the magic of all creatures, gray mages welcome even among vampires. Harry could move in and out with light and shadow, no sound even for a wolf's ears, and he had become a shifter, even Remus unaware of all his forms. He was the first pure human adopted into a werewolf pack, the one not far from here.

Harry drank the water. "I will not return, even if I was convinced to go back and take the old man down. I will never look upon that land as home again."

Remus saw a flash of emotion in Harry's eyes, a very rare moment."You don't have to. Perhaps when you defeat him, you'll be free to move on."

Being a gray mage did not make him this way, Harry had not been back to the academy since he finished for he had been told he had one last step. He was a mage, but if he was to become a master, he needed to put his body, heart and soul into it. As long as he kept his heart locked away, he would never reach full potential, and he was told not to return till he did, so he traveled instead. Lucius ha been powerful because he had Draco, and later Harry, to fight for.

Harry knew where his mind was. "I will not love again, my soul mate is dead. I will study and live, and one day I will be reunited with him."

Remus sighed. "You know you can love again, if you would simply open your heart once again, to the chance of it. He would want you to."

Everyone who Harry allowed to see him, even his former master, had told him that, but Harry refused to listen. Perhaps if he brought Albus down, he would have closure, and he could consider love again. Remus wanted his cub to be happy, and Lucius would still wait in the after life, even if Harry wed again.

Harry looked at Draco again. "He is the reason you have brought up both subjects. Has your infatuation with my former stepson, made you an idealist again."

It had been many years since he had been an idealist, but he smiled a bit. "Perhaps I have enjoyed his company well enough. I have spoken of this before."

Harry was the one who eyed his dad this time, not as blind as the man thought, and he could see. Remus could have easily made Draco leave, but he was enjoying having him here, and not simply for company over a game of chess. Harry thought it odd, his dad and former stepson, but he could be happy for it, if it came to be.

Harry turned to leave, vanishing into the shadows, but called. "Perhaps I will meet with him tomorrow, and see if he can sweet talk me as he seems to have you."

Please R and R


	4. prodigal hero returns

Draco had been in France for over a month, and part of him didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. He knew his father would have told him to stay, he had tried to send Draco to be a mage, but Draco had refused to leave, he would do no less then his dad. How he wished his dad fled, he needed him, more then ever before. He had his Uncle, but it was not the same, and he wished his father had been more selfish. Draco had nothing to lose; he had no great love, no child to leave.

He traced the names on the stone, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, beloved father and husband. There was plants growing around, five plants, one for ever year he was here. Harry came to visit often, but he followed an old veela tradition of planting flowers to represent the cycle of life, every year.

Draco touched the stone. "Why couldn't you have just been selfish for once? Said me and Harry were worth more then the people? I have nothing to lose, you did."

A voice came from behind him. "He would not have been the man we loved, if he had run, it wasn't in him. And you would be mourned Dragon."

The term of affection used by his father and godfather, had become a nickname between him and Harry, in the later years. Harry had once told him on the quidditch pitch he was like a dragon, had some speed, but lacked the agility, and floundered like a dumb beast. How he longed for the days of such simple mundane pleasures.

Draco turned to look at Harry who stood hooded and by a tree. "I knew you would come if I waited. You always had a good heart."

Harry moved from the shadows and knelt, hood falling back, by the stone. "I did, but my heart died with him. I will never be his Caru again."

Putting a hand on Harry, he never thought they would be friends, but they had become family. He had not seen Harry since Harry fled, but every once in a while he found a note for him in his warded rooms, wards even a house elf would set off, but were not. He knew he could convince Harry to come back, for he had, for he knew what few others, likely not even Remus knew, Harry had never left the war. He had been there, a silent watcher, protecting those left, who mattered at all to him.

Draco handed Harry a pendant. "Why do you do this? Do you think my father would be happy you waist away in his memory? He loved you more then all else."

Harry for a moment showed almost a touch of emotion."Your father was an idealist, and his ideals killed him. And with him went the Harry you knew, gone."

There had been a time when you could have read Harry's story in his eyes, his emotions dance like lights, the reason his eyes were so famous. His eyes were dull now, extinguished was the hope of youth, the promise of a future, the belief that good would always over come evil. He had watched one evil be replaced with another, and knew what his husband had told him was true, Voldemort he been a pawn in a bigger game. Voldemort had been a puppet, and Albus had controlled the strings.

Harry touched his kissed fingers to the stone. "I sometimes long for the days when our competition in quidditch was our big worry. How I took it for granted."

Draco stopped him. "Harry, think of what Albus will do. Think about the school which was once your home. We need you to fight for us one more time."

If Harry knew emotions any more, if he allowed himself to feel such human encumbrances, he would have felt anger. He would have been angry that they had the audacity to come demanding help from him, after all they had done to him, and his husband. They demanded he fight, they put a war on the shoulders of a child, and told him their hopes lay with him. And when he won, when he brought peace, what did they do? Did they thank him, did they honour him, hell did they just let him live in peace for once? No, they ignored his warnings, they called him a traitor, killed his husband and ran him out of his own country.

Harry went to leave."I am sorry Dragon but I am done fighting wars for others. I will not return, just to have them call for my blood again, when it is over."

Draco yanked him to a stop. "You were never a coward, not even when you were eleven and protecting the stone. The Harry my father loved, was no coward."

Coward, was he a coward to refuse to go back there, where he knew they wanted him dead? They sought his death before, they thought he was too powerful, when his mother's love alone had saved him from certain death. They would be even more scared, ready to kill him, when they saw what he had become.

He was shocked when his dad appeared with a bag. "I return to the UK with Draco this afternoon. I have made my choice, it is your turn to makes yours."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The order had not wanted to get up their hopes, they had known the chances Harry would com back were slim, but they had. Only Severus had known it would never happen, and when Draco returned in a month, he was not surprised, except that Remus had come. His old friend, the last of his friends, had left his safety to come back. Draco shook his head, he had given Harry the pendant, but Harry refused to come back, certain it would mean death.

Fred slammed his remaining hand down on the table. "I will go to him, all of us will try, one of us will get through to him."

Remus shook his head. "My son will have slipped to some corner again. I was the only tie he had in France, and now I have left him as well."

He loved his son, and he had remained in the UK for two years, to be his eyes and ears. He could not remain in France for him any more, he could not simply turn his back on the war any more. He shared a look with Draco, and squeezed hands under the table, missed by all but Severus.

Severus looked around. "We have put a war on a child's shoulders too many times. Harry may not be a child any more, but it is time we learn to fight our own."

Moody who was having a lucid day spoke. "But who will lead us? None of us have the men or the power. He will destroy us all."

Most of them were unaware, but they would have died more then once, if not for Harry. Only Draco and Remus knew of his returns, but Remus doubted they would happen now, for his son had lost him now to. But as they argued, not one of them had noticed the figure in the door, not until Severus did.

Severus called out. "It seems I was wrong. Our prodigal hero had returned to us."

Please R and R for more


	5. I'm in charge

Harry was perhaps more surprised then the others in the room, he was here, for he was uncertain why. He had spent five years among the mages and then other creatures, trying to shut off his human side. He had believed he no longer had such hindrances, concern for the human realm, but it seemed he did. He had come back many times, he had saved Moody but three months ago, but no one ever saw. He was a guardian and protector, he was not a warrior, he never wanted to be. If he had a choice he would have played quidditch, married the man he loved, and had kids. Now his husband was dead, and with him, all dreams of children.

He looked at these people, grown men and women, who he once believed were the mighty Order. There were others like Filius, who remained at school, and did all they could, to protect the kids there. He looked at the twins, and wondered if they ever thought of their shop in the US, now run by Lee, one of many, tired of wars. Many chose to leave, Angie in France, Oliver and Katie in Canada, but Alicia was here. He looked to his dad and Draco, they were why he came, they were his reason.

Fred smiled at him "I knew you would come back and lead us. I knew you would not abandon us."

For a moment Harry felt like embracing a man he once called brother. "I have not come back to lead anything. I have come back to finish this once and for all."

Cloaked, and his voice sounding so hollow, as if the life had been drained from him, they barely recognized Harry. They should have been prepared for this, they knew what he had suffered, but none had known where he had been, or what he had become.

Severus spoke. "Not even you Potter are foolish enough to believe you can do this on your own."

Harry turned to him. "Do not presume to think because you reminded me of an oath my husband owed you, I will become anyone's pawn again, Severus."

There was such ice to the voice, even Severus felt a shiver up his back, and wondered if Lucius had been wrong to send Harry to Romania. Oh he knew Harry had become a mage, but he was reminded Lucius had loved deeper, and become more idealistic when he was a mage. He had been simply able to touch both sides, to know for magic to be in balance there needed to be light and dark, life and death, black and white. It was loss, and not training, which made Harry this. More, it was them, who took the wide eyed boy wonder, and turned him into the man before them.

Severus was not backing down."You can't do it all alone, even Lucius knew that. The order is behind you."

Harry slipped back his hood. "If I do this, every last one of you must swear to follow my orders, without question. No matter how reckless they may seem."

There was a time when they would have protested, when they would have demanded to know what his plan was, before they ever would agree. That time was gone, they all knew they would die anyways sooner or later if they did not flee, and Harry was their one chance. They had all given up too much, to simply flee now.

Harry turned to Fred when the oaths were taken. "Prepare the underground for new arrivals. The first need to go the Black tower, the others may be spread."

Fred was shocked for Black tower was a code name for Grimmauld which had not been used since Voldemort."The wards?"

Harry waved him off, assuring him the group he was sending there, would be safe enough, but he had seen to new wards before they came here. They were in what had once been Malfoy manor, Albus would have seized it, but like all of Harry and Draco's homes, it was under strong charms Albus could not even detect.

Harry turned to his dad. "I need you to go, the second group will include Alexander and some of his men. I assume you can find the bet place for them."

Remus was not surprised at all."I know the perfect one."

Orders were given left and right, until only Severus and Draco were left, and Moody, who had been living at the manor since Harry last rescued him. Harry had respected the man more then anyone knew, he had given more then his body for the war, and Harry went to his side. He could see the shock in the other two as he helped the old man from the room, the first real human emotion he had shown.

Moody stopped him before he left, when he was in bed. "You may fool them boy, but you don't fool me. I know who the Raven was a few months ago."

Harry managed something which could almost pass as a laugh. "Constant vigilance has not left you I see. We both have our need for secrets don't we?"

The man agreed, he not as off his rocker as others believed, but like Harry before, he knew there would be people who'd seek to kill him, for his powers. He had barely escaped death as it was, but survived five years for Albus thought him loony. He worried if other members were captured and tortured, Albus may learn, so he held his tongue, and even to their order, acted mad. He understood why Harry had need for people to believe him cold and inhuman, for those who he loved had been targets to get to him, last time. Unlike Moody, for Harry it was not self preservation, but protecting those he loved from being targets.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus knew he needed to return to school, before he was missed, but he wished to speak with Harry. Harry was Lily's son, Lucius' widower, and Draco's friend, not to mention Remus' honorary son. They had never been close, but Harry meant a lot to all he ever cared for, and he was worried.

Harry's voice came from behind. "I should have known you would stay. You had nerve calling on that pact."

Severus turned to see him, pendant he sent, around Harry's neck. "We needed you, and Draco seemed so sure of himself. I needed to help."

Lucius and Severus were tortured into the mark, and forced to spy, together. Even then they never trusted Albus, and before Lucius was sent off by his father to study under the mages, they made a pact in blood, that even in death, they would have each other's backs. The pendant was half of a whole, Lucius' half of the pact.

Severus came to him "I know your father returned for Draco, as well as the war, I see the looks between them. Why do you return?"

For a moment there was a flash of life in Harry's eyes. "I don't return, I visit. My husband died dreaming of peace for this land, and I will not let that die."

Putting a hand on the young man, he never thought Harry and Lucius were a match but they were. Few knew the true Lucius, besides him and Draco, only Harry really, knew he had such hopes for the world, for his son and those he hoped to come. Severus often wondered what the world would have looked like, if Harry and Lucius had been given a chance to make lasting peace as they hoped. But that Harry was gone, and had no intention to remain when Albus was gone.

Severus drew Harry in closer. "Lucius' spirit lives in you. When Albus is gone, honour my brother by living and creating the world you both dreamed of once."

Harry tried to draw away from him "Dreams are for children and idealists like my beloved. I am not sure I ever was a child, but an idealist, that is long gone."

Looking into those green eyes, Severus could see a bit of the young man who drove him nuts in class, and who his brother loved so much. The Harry who Lucius called Caru and sacrificed it all for, was not gone, he was simply hiding behind a powerful mask, one Harry erected to protect himself.

Please R and R for more


	6. Albus gets haunted

Albus sat in his office at the school, he had believed long ago he would have a new one, but no matter, that would change. Once he had crushed what little of the resistance was left, he would be able to take his rightful place, no longer hiding behind a puppet like Kingsley. The man was really a fool, so eager to do his dirty work and even willing to step aside as minister, all because of his foolish belief he was actually useful or needed around here.

Albus looked for a moment where the perch was now empty; he either should get an owl, or rid of it. Fawkes had stayed at the school for the kids, but even he had fled, after Voldemort fell. Oh well, who needed a bloody phoenix anyways, it was not like he needed people to still confuse him with that renegade order.

Hermione suddenly appeared in the door from their rooms. "Albus are you playing some kind of sick joke on me."

Albus walked over to her and ran a hand up her bare inner thigh. "I know I am a bit late coming for bed, but you should be used to that by now."

She did not look at all pleased, and when she headed back up the stairs he followed, knowing he better find out what she was so upset about. She had shared his bed for three years now, and married for a year, a political move on her part. He knew she found no pleasure in being married to him for companionship, she kept Ron on the side for that, but he liked the nice young body. Ginny had been pleasant but bored too easily, Hermione wanted to rule by his side.

He untied her robe before they got to her room. "My cock ached for you so bad; I might have to come to London next time."

Hermione pointed at the bed. "What the hell is that? You knew I had a lover on the side when we married. What the hell are you pulling?"

Tied up gagged and bound the muggle way, but spells used so even Hermione could not remove them; they found Ron in their bed. His body was covered in hives, and he looked to be castrated, whether it was a spell, or had been done to him for real, Albus could not tell.

Albus managed to remove the spells and binds. "Oh don't think I have not thought to do that before, but I never touched your boy lover. That is not my style"

Ron looked to Hermione. "I told you the old coot would try and control you, like he did Ginny. He had me jumped by one of his hooded little minions."

Though Albus had sworn to do just this if he ever found them in his bed, Albus had no hand in this, and was concerned. Other then he and his wife, no one was able to come in and out of his rooms, and someone would have seen the person, but no paintings had warned him. He had specifically chosen the house elves who served them even, for e knew there would be people who would try and poison or curse him, around every corner. The rooms were safer then the school and bank combined.

Hermione snarled at Ron and threw a robe at him. "Get the hell out, my husband doesn't stoop to such lows. You will be having a cold bed for a long time."

Ron sneered. "Your loss not mine, I can find a good whore, you are stuck with this limp old man."

Though she should have hexed him, Hermione had finally realized her husband was shocked and worried. She had truly believed he had done this, he had become a jealous man, but she could tell he hadn't. She knew she played a dangerous game with him, for he was a man who did not take betrayal well, and there would come a time when his blind eye to infidelity would switch. She was not foolish enough to believe the old man really loved her; he lusted for her, as she lusted for his power.

Hermione came over and put his hand inside of her robe, right on her warm spot."I will have an elf clean the bed. I missed you while I was in London as well."

Albus fingered her for a moment and withdrew. "See an elf cleans now. I obviously need to look into security."

Hermione looked around the bedroom, and she called for the elf to come and clean, and made sure the sheets and all that was burned Merlin knew what had been all over Ron's body, but with their luck he would be contagious, and she had a meeting to go to in two days.

Ginny appeared and Hermione took the bottle from her as the red head warned her. "He is going to start to wonder why you're not pregnant. He wants an heir."

Hermione drank the bottle. "I am twenty three and almost top of the game, the old coot will just have to wait. Besides he's 150, we don't even know he can."

Working officially as a nurse in training under the new nurse here at the school, or that was what the world knew her to be. She had really been working as an assassin for Albus here and abroad, and her work for the school kept her busy. She knew what she risked helping Hermione, but did it for her brother, for if Hermione got pregnant with his child, Ron would be tortured for months before he died. The potion would ensure she did not pregnant by anyone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus could find no sign of any intruder in the castle of any kind, or the grounds, and none of his men had even been here. There was apparition within the grounds, but he had wards so strong, no one should have been able to, within his rooms. He had checked on the usual subjects, Severus and Filius, but neither of them were missing from their rooms, and they were virtual prisoners except for their classes. He had never really been sure about Filius, but Severus he never trusted.

Albus looked around and was about to go and join his wife when he found a phoenix feather on the perch. "What the hell is this? He would not have come back."

Then there was a sound of a hoot and he turned towards the window. "You're dead, the boy cried over you for days."

There was more then one snowy owl in the world, but he could have sworn Hedwig had been sitting in his window, but he blinked and the bird was gone. He would have thought he was simply too tired, and the Ron thing was bothering him, but something was not right. He held the phoenix feather, it was definitely there still there.

He heard footsteps and a voice behind him. "You didn't think you would be rid of me so easily did you? You were never a fool before, lost your marbles?"

Albus turned around, not recognizing the voice but he could have sworn it was Lucius. "You're dead. I gave you the kiss, you can't come back as a ghost."

He had the last laugh, Lucius had told him he would never rest, he would forever be haunted by the souls of those he had betrayed. But the kissed had no souls, and those who would have come back, he made sure to not simply kill, but have kissed first. The only person who had escaped the fate was the brat.

Suddenly a shimmering figure appeared and he could see the Malfoy crest on his watch."You're dead, I know you were kissed."

The figure laughed. "But did you now? You never saw my body."

The body had vanished, recued from him by Harry or one of the other allies of the man, before he could properly display his trophy. He was not alive, Lucius Malfoy was not alive, he was simply too tired and was seeing things. It had been decades though since he had a conscience to be bothered by.

Hermione had appeared. "Albus who are you talking to? Have you found out who did that?"

Albus saw they were alone and turned to her. "No one my dear. Now let us go to bed and work on my heir. You will not se Ron again."

As he led her to bed, he knew she would only keep her word while the boy had hives, and knew he had to find a way to do away with Ron. He tried to focus on his wife and making an heir finally, but his mind was on Ron, and the odd figure he had seen in his office. He was too tired, that was all, nothing more.

Please R and R for more


	7. Severus and the seer

Severus was in his potions lab, confined to his rooms, except for classes, he even had to send elves for his supplies. Albus claimed it was because most of the world believed he was dark, and he would likely be killed, which of course was a joke. He knew he could not trust Severus, and he kept him a prisoner, or so he believed. He was not aware that he and Lucius had created portkeys which worked here, with mage magic. The wards only recognized black or white magic, not gray. He had to limit when he did, for Albus or others came to check on him, from time to time. He knew he could leave, but like Filius he remained, to protect the kids here.

He had been surprised when he got a second visit of the day, and from a message in their two way journal, he knew Filius had as well. Something was obviously going on in the school, but he had no idea what, and unless the kids heard or saw, he had no way to know, or so he thought.

He knew someone was in the room but no doors had opened. "I was wondering why security was suddenly up."

Harry's voice came up. "I was paying a few old friends a visit. I never took Hermione for a trophy wife."

Severus knew, he ate his meals in the hall, for he was expected to make appearances for the kids. He was aware both Ron was lovers with Hermione and she was married to Dumbledore. He knew she or someone was making potions so she would not get pregnant, for his stores were broken into. The new nurse could have made such for a student, and there was only one person in the school, who could not go to her.

He turned when Harry had materialized, and notice something. "Those are Lucius', I would know his watch and cuff links any where."

Harry slid his hood back."I would not have struck fear in the man, not yet at least. Now believing Lucius is back from the dead, is another matter all together."

They both knew why there had been so many executions, why very few people had not been killed in battle, it was for the kiss. Albus had dementor under his control, and those who supposively died from an accident, many they found were kissed first, before they drowned, or broke their neck. People needed souls to be ghosts.

Severus listened as Harry said what he had done. "You know Lucius would have been proud. You are truly a Malfoy."

Harry looked down at the watch."You know he asked once, at the end of the war, if I would go away with him. Why didn't I just go?"

Draco had asked his dad's tombstone why Lucius could not have been selfish, why he could not put his son and husband first, just once. He had, but Harry had known h would never be happy, he knew Lucius would always wonder what he could have done, and they would never have been fully happy. They had both been idealists back then, they had both dreamed of the world beyond the war, only Harry had been foolish to believe it was in their hands.

Severus put a hand on his arm. "This isn't who you are. You don't honour your husband's memory this way. Both of you had such dreams for this world."

Harry sighed."Dreams are for children. A person can only take so much disappointment."

Severus stopped him, for the first time since the death of his brother he saw the human in Harry, the petrified twenty three year old who was scared to live. Most people were scared of death, but Harry was the opposite, he would have given it all to be with Lucius. There was something keeping him here.

Severus looked right into those eyes. "I know you saved Moody, and many others. There is some reason you continue, there is some reason you don't move on."

Harry looked into his eyes. "To be a hero? You think I want to fight? I once dreamed you know, of a far off place, where a hero's welcome would be waiting."

From the moment he knew of their world, he knew he needed to protect people, even before he knew of the prophecy. People always accused him of having a hero complex, of wanting glory and fame, but all he had ever wanted was peace. Yes it would have been nice to have the fame and the cheers, it would have been nice to have been the hero and not the villain, but only because he would have given up all his new powers, to have Lucius.

Severus handed him a package. "This was for you, Lucius asked I see you had it, if he died. My brother wanted you to be happy. There is life beyond this war."

Harry moved to leave."I know my father is happy, and if he and Draco both live, I can move on. They are my last connections, all have left."

When the boy left, Severus shook his head, and hoped there was a way, for Harry needed to open his heart, to have the powers to kill Albus. Lucius did not lose his soul, he would be in the after life, he was able to cut off part of himself before the kiss. He could never be a ghost, for his soul crossed over, before the dementor.

He touched his own half of the pendant Harry wore. "Help me brother, help me reach him. I know you'll wait for him, it's not his time yet."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On an island way off the coast of Northern Scotland was the tower of night, a place which looked like ruins to all, but who knew its purpose. It was like many of the places use by the underground, some where Albus would never look. There were two people alive who knew it, other then the owner. She was the only one other then Severus, Remus, Moody and Draco, who knew he came back over the years. She was the only one who he spoke to though.

Harry appeared in her sitting room. "Luna, are you here?"

Luna appeared on the steps. "I knew you would come soon. I should be hurt you have been back for a week and have waited till now."

Beautiful was never a word to describe her in school, but she had grown in beauty, and power. Luna had spent summers not with mages, but with two powers of white magic, the veela from whom her mother came from, and the last remaining druids. She was a seer, a true seer, and she had long been on his side.

He ran a hand along her face. "I see you still use glamours, why? There is no one here to see but me and Augusta when she comes."

Luna removed the glamour, revealing her fogged eyes. "I sometimes forget you do not care. The old woman loves me, but seeing it reminds her of her grandson."

Harry had not been the only one to suffer loss, she had lost her father months before the final battle, and Neville when he lost Lucius. Luna had sent Neville to warn Harry and Lucius, Lucius having set up Harry's new life, but only able to get Harry out because of the warning. Lucius was caught and publically executed, and Neville had been held, and when Luna came, she was tortured as well. Neville died, officially he drowned, for the public would never believe him a criminal. Augusta had an inside source and managed to get Luna out, but not before she lost her physical sight, and the baby she had carried. She had been here ever since.

He looked to her. "I told you you should have left, like Lucius knew I would die if I went for him. But I was told you needed to see me."

Luna kissed his cheek. "I have a vision for you. The lion who pretends to be a snake, must walk hand in hand with a true snake, or the eagle will never fall."

The eagle he long ago knew was Dumbledore, and though she didn't know he played Lucius, he was the lion acting a snake, for he was a Gryffindor by blood. He knew what she meant by the comment, and for a moment he thought of Severus, but he shook that away, he had one love. Luna had been known to be wrong.

She called as he left. "I have before, but I had visions like this even when Lucius was alive. It's why Lucius died in peace; he knew you would find it again."

please r and r


	8. Forbidden forest troops

Remus watched from the door, the only room in the manor, that none of them ever dared enter; well attempt for it was warded. The room had been Lucius' private study, and in the days since Harry's return, he barely left the room. Remus knew Harry came here, when ever he was in the UK, unseen by those in the manor. He had come to find his son, for Alexander and his men were anxious for orders, and he knew Harry would want to go to then. Alexander was the patriarch of the werewolf packs both Harry and Remus were adopted into, where Remus learned to be a shifter, which few people knew. Born werewolves were peaceful unless attacked, except renegades like Fenrir, and though they were no danger for they kept their mind, Harry could talk to them. One of his many forms, a true shifter, was a full timber wolf.

Harry sat in a high backed chair, and was looking at something in his lap, and Remus knew it came in the package. Harry had not spoken much when he returned from his trip, telling them about Albus, but he refused to talk about Luna. Even among them, Remus was one of the few who knew she lived, and the body found, was a double with polyjuice, an already dying prisoner. The package was from Lucius, given to him by Severus, and Harry had finally opened it.

Harry did not look up. "I am needed."

It was not a question but a statement. He knew Remus would never come in other wise. "The pack would like to see you."

He was the only one who could come in, well him and Draco, but both swore only to come if asked, or if Harry was needed. Harry had his bedroom, and even an office area, but when he came to this room, he wanted to be left alone. Remus knew how many nights Harry and Lucius lay curled up in here, lying before the fire, talking of how they would change the world, and make it better for the kids they were dreaming of. This room was not only Lucius' sanctuary; it held a lot of memories.

He sat down on the hearth in front of Harry. "Harry you need to live for more then vengeance, there is so much more. You used to have such a love for life."

Harry looked up but he had the emotionless stare in his eyes. "And it died with him. The dementor may not have got Luc's soul, but I think perhaps it got mine."

Reaching out and running a hand down his son's face, he knew it was not true, but likely he and Draco were among the few who knew that. Luna and Severus did, but Remus could see Harry through different eyes, he could still see Lily and James' son. He could sill see the boy he loved as his own son.

Remus kissed his head. "The boy I met in third year, the man Lucius married, is still there. He is scared, and hiding, but I can see him there."

Harry smirked a bit. "You forget I am not scared of anything."

That actually made Remus laugh, for Harry had never been fearless as people believed, he simply faced his fears. Harry had long ago embraced the belief that courage was not the absence of fear; simply the belief there was something worth more then the fear. Harry had faced abuse, and ridicule, he had been tortured by relatives, treated like a freak by the school, and slandered in the papers, but h had remained a good person. It was something they had in common, they had both found little real kindness in the world, faced ridicule and intolerance, but they both saw the beauty even in the gloom.

Remus looked into his eyes. "The light has gone out from your eyes, something you and your mom shared. I hope to one day see that light back in them."

Harry shook his head. "Love is gone, I had my chance, and it is over now. I will see Albus brought down, and leave love and dreams to you and Draco."

Remus blushed when he said it, Harry had not been the only one to see how close Remus and Draco were, and hinted at it. Remus knew in better times there would have been many jokes, and people pushing or pulling, but those days were gone. Remus prayed with Harry back, the war would end, and those days would come.

Remus looked down at what was in Harry's lap. There were a few items but there was a journal. "Harry?"

Harry touched it. "Lucius sent the package to Severus the day before he was captured. He made him promise to give it to me."

There were things they had shared, like a book of sonnets Harry had given him long ago, and a beautiful medallion from the Malfoy family vaults. The journal Lucius wrote in sporadically over the years, but had everything from poems, to plans for the future, to normal journal entries. There was also a last note to his husband.

Before he closed the book to leave Harry read a part. "The night is always darkest before the dawn my love, but I promise the dawn will be oh so glorious."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not surprised to find himself back at school, for the one apparition point into the school, was always at the heart of the woods. No humans used it, for they needed to travel through centaur land and the spiders, but the spiders were gone, and Harry had a truce with the centaurs. Harry had saved Ronan's life, a month before Lucius was killed, when Albus attempted to slaughter the herd, for they refused to fight. The woods now had wards stronger then the school, and Albus could not enter, but Ronan had been caught by some spelled nets, and if not for Harry, would die. The centaurs owed him a life debt, and by their custom, meant a truce for life. They had allowed the wolves to come, as long as they came in peace. Albus was their enemy, and though they usually did not interfere, they wanted him brought down.

Alex smiled when he saw Harry. "Ah Sable you have come finally. We have worried for you my cub, it has been too long."

Harry was oddly enough more human among wolves then people, he smiled a bit. "I have missed you as well. I am glad you were willing to come."

The true werewolves had soldiers, but only to protect their lands and young, not to make war, which seemed human past time. Like centaurs they preferred to be left alone, but were easier to convince to help, when they knew innocent lives were at risk. Alexander was like Remus, he was Harry's adoptive father of sorts. Though Remus was a werewolf, he was bitten and lived as a human, while Alex was Harry's family, in the pack.

Harry was surprised when Firenze appeared, new Lord, for while Ronan was saved, Magorian was killed and a few others. "Greeting of the moon and stars."

Firenze offered his own and then added."You have changed much since we last met. An adopted member of both centaurs and werewolves."

The mages gained him entrance into numerous groups like the vampires, but his adoption, was his own doing. Harry had not saved lives among the wolves, it was his respect for then, and his abilities, which earned him their respect, and a place among them as well. Harry had a number of races to call upon, the other mages were scholars, and would not fight, but he would start here, to strike at Albus. The wolves could apparate for they did have magic like wizards, but they also had incredible stealth and power, and would be used to make swift unseen attacks.

Harry explained. "Albus would expect a full on attack, but I will not make the same mistake Voldemort did. I will fight him, but this will be on our terms, not his."

please r and r


	9. foiling Albus' plans

Albus had found another stash of them, those purebloods, so called neutrals in the war. He laughed, he had always known they were nothing but spineless flubberworms; they simply didn't want to die. He knew them, they were all Slytherins or should have been, and would have sided with Voldemort, if they knew he would win. They had chosen not to fight, to save their own skins as well as their fortunes, and it had been allowed of them before. Not now, times changed, and any who refused to support his regime, either actively against it, or passive, would be killed. If he could not charge them, he would simply help them along to an accident.

The Puceys had always been a family who refused to take sides, Jacob Pucey and his three sons and one daughter, had all been too light for Slytherin. Jacob seemed to have seen trouble coming, and his daughter had disappeared to the safety of Beauxbautons, but no matter. It was the men of the family who concerned him.

Albus was with his men when they brought down the wards on what looked like a ruined castle in Cornwall."It seems the money we paid the spy was worth it."

Ginny who stood by him smirked. "Too bad, he had such an unfortunate accident. Who knew you could break your neck, falling out of bed drunk?"

The youngest Weasley, once the sweet little tag along of the Golden trio and over looked for her brothers, was no longer in their shadow. Ron may have been in his service as well as Hermione, but Ginny knew the true power of a woman. Getting between her legs was more dangerous then the muggle disease AIDS.

Albus tweaked her nipple."Well for saving me some coin you have your first choice of prizes in there to enjoy for a few days."

Ginny smiled as they headed for the causeway."That hound Adrian called me a slut one too many times in school. Can you believe that?"

As the Puceys and their few supporters came from the home, surely knowing since they could not apparate away they were doomed, he shook his head. She was anything but a slut; a slut used sex for pleasure, for her it was a job. Ginny had created a whole new meaning to the term sleeping your way to the top.

Albus looked at Jacob. "Surrender now, hand me over all your fortune, and you and your sons die quick deaths. And tell me where your daughter is."

Jacob laughed at him. "You really think I will let you near Adair? She is safe with her mother's people, and my sons will be soon."

The arrogance of the old bloods was more then Albus could take, he had always been the opposite of Voldemort in that. As he motioned for his men to attack, Albus hated them for they believed they were born to their place and money, even if they were near squibs. Many of them had become squibs, from years of inbreeding, why many families had veela blood, and some were lowering themselves to marry muggle, half bloods or newer bloods. The late Lady Pucey had been pure veela.

But as Albus moved towards them he suddenly felt something change, and suddenly he understood why the Puceys seemed so confident. Out of the shadows, werewolves suddenly appeared, and from both their speed and being in forming day, he knew they were powerful pureblood wolves, born.

As one after one his men were taken down by wolves Ginny called to him "We need to retreat, it was an ambush."

Albus sounded the retreat and grabbed her. "Leave the sheep to the slaughter."

Only his real men, those he could not afford to lose, were keyed through the anti apparition shields he erected, and could escape. The ten men who had come with them and who were simple soldiers and had no real power or loyalty, realized they had been abandoned. They dropped their wands, and tried to surrender, knowing they could face death either way, and for a moment they feared they did.

Then a tall figure someone realized was a high elf, not seen in the UK in generations came forward. "You have a choice, your magic or your lives."

Some of the men looked ready to say they would rather die but they all agreed. Their leaders spoke. "Our magic."

The elves had a power few other species did, they could cut people off from their magic, but it took a lot of magic, unless the person was willing. The elves were peaceful, related to veela, and used the power usually only to save people dying form a magic illness. Though in times of war, they were willing for other reason.

Jacob Pucey handed a portkey to the man. "You tell your boss this is what will happen to any man who faces us, either death or their magic cut off."

When the man vanished and the others were sent off to muggle areas, Fred came forward."The underground is ready to take you and your sons to safety."

Lord Pucey had sent almost all his fortune with Adair, but he had hoped he could remain in the UK and offer what help he could. When the young man appeared and told him his castle was betrayed and Albus would soon com, he had not known if it was true. He knew now if he wanted his family to live, they needed to leave.

He turned to his sons."It seems your sister has her wish. We will be joining her with your mother's people, my boys."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus slammed his hand through his glass tray on the desk, he had received word the men he had left, were now squibs. He would rather them dead, they would make martyrs for the cause, but people would be more scared to fight, with the threat. He had no idea where the elves came from, they had been wiped out in the UK, because of this power, even if they were a peaceful people. It would take a lot of convincing to get elves to come, even if you could find them.

He didn't even really notice the blood on his hand. "Damn it where did they and those wolves come from? There is no one in the order who could call on them."

The same voice as before came. "You really think you're dealing with your little order still? You have grown more foolish with your old age Albus."

He turned around and looked but no one was there, there could not be anyone there, his wards would have told him if someone ha come in. He had doubled the wards since last time, and sacrificed the blood of an innocent on the door, a ward which would allow no white magic to enter, without permission.

The voice laughed as is knowing his mind."Oh foolish little Alby, forgot my father sent me to the mages? I have not been white magic since I was sixteen."

Albus turned finally to where the cloaked figure was next to the perch. "I don't know who you are, you are not Lucius. Lucius Malfoy is dead, rotting in a grave."

The figure just laughed and as he moved to pick up one of Albus' little ornaments, the Malfoy ring could be seen on his hand. It wasn't simply the voice, it was the walk, and the movement, and even the sick humour of the figure, which said Lucius. He knew Lucius was trained by mages, and perhaps h could have called on elves, but the man was long dead. And there was no way he would be alive.

The figure moved towards him and shocked him by healing his wound. Albus snarled. "Who ever you are, I will bring you down. You will never succeed."

The figure moved towards the window."I heal you because you are no threat. I will destroy you Albus, I will succeed where too many good men have failed before me."

With that he watched in shock as the man transformed into a raven, and took off through the window, remembering the man who told him how Moody escaped. Who ever this was, he refused to believe it was Lucius, was definitely a mage, and it seemed a shifter as well. No matter, he would defeat him, as he did Lucius, and others.

please r and r


	10. a shocking move

This could not be happening, even when the days he had been facing Voldemort, he had not suffered such blows before. Only a very few of his men were dead, and none were killed by rebels, but given the kiss, to make sure the press knew They would not allow themselves to be seen as murderers, and some information on Albus, that no one alive should have known, made it into the newspaper. Albus knew it was only time before the papers called for him to be arrested, and even if Kingsley was his one ally in the ministry, and keeping him free. Oh they would never be able to arrest him, but he would not be forced on the run, not again.

He looked over at his wife and smiled, knowing she was pregnant, the little fool. She believed he had not known about the potions, he simply had them altered to ensure he was the only one who could get her pregnant, not her whore. He was no medic, but he knew she was, and his guess was about a month pregnant.

He was about to speak to her when the door opened and Ron came in. "What the hell are you doing just bursting in here? Maybe it is time to castrate you."

Ron smirked at him. "I would have thought you would want to know Kingsley and Ginny have both been arrested."

Shock ran through him as he shot to his feet, he had tried to get rid of Amelia and some other people in the ministry, but he failed. Moody was too insane, and Cornelius was easy to over throw after Voldemort, but the rest he would have had to show his true colors over. He never thought Kingsley would be arrested.

Ron was pale over his sister. "They arrested Kingsley in his office, and the man you sent my sister after, it turned out it was George in disguise."

Albus slammed his hand down on the table."How the hell did the little whore fall for it? I gave her the spell to detect glamours and polyjuice."

The spell was better then Moody's eye, and was actually inspired by it, and Ginny ha never been foolish enough to leave the school without using it. There was only one power they knew which could conceal it from her, and that was again an elf. There were over three dozen new squibs among his men, thanks to the elves, and he could still find no traces of where the elves were or where they had come from, or who summoned them for that matter.

He had a bad feeling, and as Ron was telling him, he sent men to collect Severus and Filius, and bring them to him They were under house arrest, and he knew there were those on the order who cared about them, and he could use them as bargaining chips

Hermione laughed at her lover as Ron asked why. "If this leader really wants us to believe he is Lucius, what better way is there to lure him out?"

Albus nodded."Those two men were brothers in all but blood. This double would know there are only two people Lucius would risk it all for."

His brother and his son were everything to Lucius, and he would have died for them, as he had died for his husband. For a moment he thought about Harry, for he knew Lucius better then anyone likely, and could have copied his husband's movements and talk. Harry though did not have the power, he laughed when people actually believed the little hero could be a dark lord, they were so gullible. Harry was not only too pure to go dark, he did not even use hexes in battle, but he was also weak. His mother's love was the only thing that had saved him, he had been a laugh beyond, not even able to do silent magic.

The man he sent came in alone. "Your honour, he is gone."

Before Albus could ask which one, the other man came in "His apartments are empty."

Screaming and casting a cruciatus curse on both men, Albus could not believe this was happening, there was no way it could. He checked though, and there were no traces of them in the school, both Severus and Filius were gone. A search was ordered just in case, but the only news came in the form that Hagrid had disappeared.

Hermione came to sit on the desk in front of him."What are we going to do? You know we can not touch the students."

Albus shook his head. "They'll come for me next. You will go to the former Flint manor, I will know my wife and heir are safe."

He laughed when she did a horrible job of hiding her shock, he knew she had neither wanted Ron's child, or to ruin her career either. He took pleasure in telling her about the potion swap, and informing hr he would send a healer, to confirm how far she was. He could forgive her, for he would not want Ron's bastard either.

He looked around when she was gone. "I will have to send most of this along as well. They will try to come after me, sooner or later."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Filius had come to the manor, Hagrid had chosen to stay, for he had been permitted by the centaurs to stay in the woods. Severus had spent very little time here since Lucius had died, both because it was dangerous for him to leave school, and for the memories. Draco had chosen not to live here, he lived in a safe house with the underground, as it was the same for him. Harry was the only one who could, he seemed to draw power from it, feeling closer to Lucius

Severus saw Harry's surprise when he came into the study. "Lucius showed me how to come and go, like Draco."

Harry sighed. "My father knows as well, but knows not to just come in, unless urgent."

Ignoring the obvious request for him to leave, Severus came further into the room, for he did have something to talk to Harry about Remus has been about to come up here and tell Harry, but Severus had offered to come instead, and Remus thought it was a good idea. Other then him, only Draco and Moody, really spoke to Harry.

Severus handed him a letter. "Your dad was about to bring that up for you. Kingsley and Ginny have both been given the kiss."

Harry was not surprised that it happened so fast. "Has someone seen to Arthur?"

Every once and a while Harry showed his old side, in his concern for people, who still meant a lot to him. He knew even if Arthur knew what his daughter was, and how many she killed, he would still be rocked by the news. The man would have arrested her himself if he was an auror, and seen her kissed, but still. They had made sure there was more proof then ever needed, and Albus' own laws were used against him. He had made a new law, any criminals were tried right on the spot.

Severus looked at a picture of Draco. "I walked in on him and your dad kissing when I got here. I never thought I would se it, but they do seem to be a happy match."

Harry took the picture from him. "I need to end this war soon and ensure they both live. I will be at peace when I know my dad and Draco are safe, and happy."

Drawing Harry into his arms, he was not sure why, Severus lowered his mouth to Harry's. For a moment Harry allowed him to kiss him, Severus not sure why he had, he reminded himself Harry was his brother's widower and still mourning him. It didn't seem to matter, he felt a draw to Harry, who he could still see Lucius' husband in, like only Remus and Draco could see in him. He reminded himself as they kissed, Lucius had been dead for five years, and he'd want them both happy.

Harry pulled back. "I can't do this." And before Severus could react Harry transformed into his raven, and took off.

Remus appeared a few moments later."Where is my son?"

Severus was not sure why, but he told the man about the kiss, though he was not sure how Remus would react to it. The man was calm, and he reminded Severus Harry had been a widower for a long time, and he wanted his son to be happy. Remus was not worried; he had a feeling he knew where Harry had gone.

please r and r


	11. leader reveals himself

Luna sat at the window as she often did, no one quite certain why she did, for she could no longer physically see. Well Augusta and the house elves wondered, for beyond them, only Harry and Remus knew she lived, and Harry had rarely come. The old woman loved her so dearly, she was the last link to Neville, as well as her son and the great grandchild who was never to be. Frank and Alice were dead, killed in a raid on the hospital, and Augusta was all that was left of her family. They had been a proud old blood family, and other then distant cousins, there was none left. Luna would inherit, she had married Neville even though she had been barely seventeen and should have still been in school, and Augusta wanted it.

She may have long ago lost her ability to see with her eyes, but her inner eye gave her some sight, as if she looked into a pensieve though. One of her books was reading to her, using a spell which read the words aloud, for it was an ancient book, and wizards had never took up brail anyways

She knew she was not alone and she smiled."It isn't often you come when I am not warned."

Harry transformed from his crow. "I am sorry if I intrude."

She could hear his voice crack, and she stood and walked over to where she knew he was, and took him into her arms. Remus and Draco, even Severus got flashes of his human side when he was upset, but there were only two humans, for the werewolves did too, which got this side, her and Alastor.

Luna made him sit."You have grown close to Severus."

Harry heard it was a statement and not question. "He kissed me."

She could hear the pain in his voice, and knew others would have reminded him how long he had been a widower, but she didn't. She knew she didn't have to, Harry was more then aware, he could likely tell you down to the hour, how long it had been. In better times he would likely have moved on, he would have mourned for his husband and seen there was a life beyond, and he had to go on. But with the war, he saw only the pain and loss, and this need for justice, which consumed him.

Luna held him."You know if you did not like the kiss, or aren't ready, he would stop. Severus is a good man, he would never pressure you."

Harry turned away even though she could not really see. "I liked the kiss. Luna, I liked the kiss."

Harry sounded like the teen who had come out of the closet, she was one of the first people he had told, and she had flashes back to the day. He had come out only to a few like her and the twins, when he had been sixth year, and Lucius had kissed him. Being gay was common in their world, but Harry had grown up with muggles, ones who believed even magic was bad. The man he had been kissing had not helped, a spy, as well as a Malfoy.

Luna kissed his cheek. "You know Lucius would be happy for you. No one could miss how much he loved you. He would want your happiness."

Harry allowed the tears for the first time in years. "I know, Merlin I know. But I am scared, Luna I killed Lucius, I can't allow it to happen again."

She reached out and wiped some of the tears she knew were there. "You did not kill Lucius, Albus did. Lucius died for you, as you would have for him."

Taking him back into her arms she remind him that he could not blame himself, it was what Albus would want from him, and it would cause more pain. As she spoke to him she noticed the odd storm which had come but it ebbed and flowed, and it was not natural even up here.

Luna directed him to the storm. "My prophecy Harry. You need to open your heart. This wraith you have become can't win, we need the real Harry to come."

Harry looked at the storm and remembered even what the mages had told him. "I am not sure I even knew what that Harry looks like."

Actually laughing, she reminded him it came out with her and with the wolves, and when sad, with his dad. He needed to remember the side of him which laughed and smiled, which had hopes and dreams, and had love. Lucius was one, but he was alive, and the best tribute to his husband, would be to live and be happy.

Harry nodded. "I'll try, you know with Draco I remember our quidditch days or banter in school. Maybe one day his kids can go to school in peace."

Luna led him to the door. "Perhaps your sons will play on the pitch together. But Harry it is time to bury your husband, once and for all."

Harry knew what she meant, is time she spoke of how he had been playing his husband all of this time. It had worked, but it was now time for Harry to embrace what he was, and for him to show Albus, what he had become. He was no longer the weak child he had been when he was in school. Albus had no idea what he was dealing with, Harry was even more powerful then Lucius, or would be, if he opened his heart.

Harry turned back before he left."I will rebuild your home when this is over. I am not the only one who has a life they deserve to reclaim."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been informed of where Hermione had been moved, and they had to act fast, or she might be moved again. An inside spy had told him the woman was pregnant, and Albus had feared they would come after her, and had sent her away to safety. They could not execute her until the baby was born, they would never stoop to Albus' low when he had tortured a pregnant Luna, and cost her the baby. All babies were innocent, even the spawn of Albus, they were reminded. They had been informed by Grant Flint, younger brother of Marcus, and the last living Flint. Albus was foolish to believe he was loyal, he went spy, after his family died.

They had hoped to wait for Harry, even though they had both wolves and aurors, but he had not returned. Remus had said he knew where he was, but he would not tell them, simply assuring them Harry would come back, and that he was in no danger. They were on the grounds when Hermione appeared with her guards.

One of the aurors came forward. "You are under arrest for treason against the UK."

Hermione smirked at the man and hit him with a cruciatus curse."You think we were foolish enough to believe the Flint heir could be trusted?"

This time it was they who were surprised by a sneak attack, and though they were not out numbered or powered, it was enough. The woman was not Hermione but a decoy and had been sent in an attempt to uncover a spy and hopefully draw some blood as well. They had uncovered a spy but the rest of the plan had failed, for the woman and her protection were soon wandless and being arrested, but Albus himself appeared.

He sneered. "You really thought that I would be so foolish with my wife and heir? No wonder most of you have been wiped out, no brains at all."

Suddenly a raven who had been unseen transformed into the hooded figure, and threw a wand at Albus. "Your wife is in a place you will never find her."

Looking at the wand Albus knew it had come from his wife, and if the man had it, he was not bluffing. He knew they would not kill her, not until the baby was born, but he had never found a single one of their safe houses, and he had a feeling he'd need a new wife. He had no idea how she was found, only the healer knew where she was.

Albus glared at the man. "I will find her, and if you have harmed her, I will slaughter every person in my way, even children. Now tell me who the hell you are."

The figure lifted back his hood. "Harry James Malfoy, Lords of the houses of Potter and Black, and gray mage of the first sacred order."

The man before him was surely Harry, but this could not be happening, Harry was a little weakling. He knew it was true, the powers and the troops, only a mage could call upon, but even Lucius was not of the first order, there were masters who were only second. He needed time to regroup and apparated back to the school.

Harry's voice followed him though. "The house of Malfoy shall have its justice, as will all the others you killed. I will not rest old man, until they do."

please r and r


	12. Hermione's new room

Hermione slowly came around, confused of where she was, she should have been at the old Dumbledore estate, and she did not recall going to sleep. Few remembered, the Dumbledores had once had a title and lands, but were stripped when his father went to prison Albus had been secretly rebuilding the home, and the only ones who knew where it was, were loyal house elves, and the healer. The woman swore an oath, she would die if she revealed the location, and the house elves all served the headmaster or the school. They were not foolish enough to use any free ones, though there were few left, Dobby disappeared, and Winky was dead.

She looked around and realized her wand was no where, and though it looked like a comfortable bedroom, she knew it was a cell. There was no door, well except into the bathroom, and no windows, only a spell to look like one. She knew wandless magic, but only limited, and she could not bring down the wards.

She failed to call any elf and she looked around the room. "Albus if this is your sick idea to keep me safe and away from Ron too, I will castrate you."

She got a response but not from whom she expected. "Your husband has no idea where you are. And the next time he sees you, you'll be dead at his feet."

Looking around, this could not be happening, there was no way Harry was behind all of his, and there was no way. Harry was the kid who copied off of her homework, and defeated Voldemort with love alone, there was no way that he had done this. The little brat was off hiding some where, mourning his scum of a husband.

Hermione looked around. "Who are you really? Harry was not fit to lick my boots as a wizard. If you wish to scare me, you'll have to do better."

A small black cat she had not seen before, transformed"Not fit to lick your boots? Hermione you may have been good with books, but you were always a fool."

Harry stood there before her, in robes she knew belong to a mage, and she stared in shock, at the rings on his hand. She had seen the Black and the Potter, and his Malfoy ring even, but the ancient ring he wore, she knew he was not playing mage. And from the fact it was a blood stone, he was of the first order.

Harry smiled when he saw her notice."You were a fool like your husband to believe I simply ran away and hid. I would have done you proud."

Hermione felt the blood in her veins go cold. "There is no way. There is none. You have only been gone for five years. You are a weakling."

He knew she was not going any where, that she was his prisoner till she died, and so he told her. He old her of his training, and of his time with all of the different races, and how easy he had passed he trials, to become a mage of the first order. He informed her she had been cut off from all but her life magic, for though muggles had babies, it would be dangerous for the baby, to snap that connection, and was under the care of the elves.

She was confused, "Where the hell am I?"

Harry shook his head. "Some where your husband will never find you. You were fools to believe a single house elf in the school was loyal, well except Lucky."

Lucky was Dumbledore's family elf, but the school did not have a single bound elf any more, thanks to Harry. Dobby had been devastated by the murder of his beloved Winky, and he and Kreacher had been freeing the other elves left and right. Since the elves belonged and served the school, they could be freed by any in it, and the elves had convinced the others, that they needed to fight. Every single elf in the school was free, and a spy, on the pay roll of the order. They would not kill, and had not been asked to, but they had saved many lives from poisoning, and covered for Severus many times.

Hermione moved to stop him."If you're going to kill me, just kill me. You know I tortured Lucius myself, and Luna, I burned out her eyes."

Harry remained calm. "I know, she has told me, you didn't really think she was dead did you? If she had it in her, I'd let her do the honours on you too."

His husband had not simply been in prison, he had been tortured, before he was killed. He knew this woman who he once called friend, was a part, but he would not stoop down to her level, and he would not allow her off easy. He informed her they would not kill a baby, and she would remain here, with proper care and even a healer, tell the baby was delivered. They would find a home for the baby, and she would be executed, a fair trial, unlike the farce his husband had endured.

Harry called for Kreacher. "Oh by the way meet your personal elf."

Hermione looked at the elf who hated mudbloods and half breeds as well. "He will poison me, you can't do this."

Harry took off without another word, not worried for he had given orders, Hermione was not to be harmed. Kreacher loved and served Harry, he respected his lord, especially when he married a Malfoy, and he would follow orders. Unlike Dobby he would not be swayed, he would feed her and such, but nothing more then the bare necessities, pre-natals added, so if he fed her nothing but gruel for eight months, the baby would not be hurt.

Kreacher came wit a tray when she demanded food, a bowl of gruel and water. "Master say feed you, not what."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was waiting at the manor for he knew Harry would comeback, but he had gone to see Hermione, who oddly was at Grimmauld. It was a place Albus would never think they would use, and with the elves living there, she was safer then a vault in the bowls of the bank. He had been surprised when Harry revealed himself, and he knew Harry was embracing his powers, and hoped it was a good sign. He was still worried about the kiss,

He went to see Moody, not sure why, but he was the only other one in the manor right now. He was only slightly surprised to find Harry there, he was on the bed with the old auror, deep in talk. He knew for some reason Harry had grown close to him, and assumed it had to do with the link to Sirius and James, who he taught.

Harry's voice came to him. "How long have you noticed our spy out there?"

Moody gave the closest thing to a laugh Severus remembered from the old man."Since he arrived. The man seems to forget he can't sneak up on either of us."

Indeed he had, not that he meant to sneak up on them, meaning to see Moody and knowing not that Harry was there. He had not wanted to interrupt, and it was not that even with his hearing, he had heard more then a word or two of what they had said. He may have been a spy, but those two were an impossible pair to spy on.

Harry said something to Moody and then led Severus from the room and into the library where he told how Hermione went. "She'll be tired of gruel quickly."

Severus smirked. "After what she has done to people like Lucius, she should be grateful for what she gets."

He knew what Lucius likely had endured, he was covered in robes when he was executed, and no one could see. Only Harry knew the full extent of what had been done to Lucius but he had never spoken of it, and it was not something Severus would ever ask.

Severus ran a hand down his face. "I didn't mean to upset you. I will back off if you are not ready or not interested. You know I would never force you."

Harry nodded and surprised him by kissing him. "I liked it, and I want to try and open my heart, but I'm scared I can't. Losing Lucius nearly killed me."

Kissing Harry tenderly, Severus promised he understood, and said the same thing Luna had, Harry had not killed his husband. For now he would help Harry laugh and smile and dream again, something harder to do in war time, but not impossible, perhaps even more important now. When Albus was gone, and Lucius was finally laid to rest once and for all, they could hopefully have a future, but for now they could take it slow.

Harry surprised him. "I would like to go and see the twins. I have missed them for so long, and kept my distance since I came back. Maybe that can be a start."

please r and r


	13. twins' trickster side

Fred and George had long ago missed running their shop, and they knew if they played along with Albus, they could have The business continued, they had a second shop in Paris now, which Lee ran for them, and they held hope one day, they may be able to go back. They had never wanted to make weapons, well there were products for defence, or run the underground, but they knew what they had to do. A lot of people they loved had been killed, and most of their living friends and even their girlfriends had left, knowing they would never be safe here. Albus had long ago even his allies were not safe, he would sacrifice anyone he had to, for the power to rule, including his own wife likely. They had heard Harry had taken Hermione, and knew Harry was using her, to try and draw her husband from the school.

Fred limped over to where there were some old items they found, in the ashes of the Burrow, the night their mother had been killed. The Burrow was supposively attacked by the last of the Death Eaters, led by Harry of course, who had been a rallying point. Both their parents were in the house, and Fred had nearly died saving his dad, and his mother was killed, he in worse shape then Moody in many ways. He at least still had both legs, but his second leg was barely moveable.

George looked at the shrunk clock "Mom and Percy gone, now Ginny kissed and Ron well on his way I wonder if there will ever be a need for new hands"

They were both surprised when Harry had spoken up "I hope so one day. I will do all I can to see they are"

They both turned around to see Harry who was standing there, and for the first time other then with Albus, he was not wearing a hood. Harry was standing in their safe house, and his face did not seem a mask, he reminded them of the young man they played quidditch with for five years.

Fred came towards him. "Our mother loved and believed in you till the very end Harry. She was making you sweater for Christmas, when she died."

Harry came over to him and pulled his brother into his arms. "I am sorry. I know her loyalty was a reason for the fire, and I should have been there."

Remembering when Harry had first come back and he had wanted to hug him, but he had held back, Fred returned the hug. He shared a look with his twin over Harry's head; they had both hoped and believed that he would be able to come back to them. They had both been the most shaken when Harry had come back, and he seemed so dead to them all, and as if his very spirit had been taken from him.

George handed Harry something. "We were not able to save much from the home, but this was meant for you, and Lucius."

Harry held the baby blanket in his hands."Our son, gone before he could even make me grow."

Little known except to his dad and Draco, even the twins hadn't known that Harry was pregnant until after the fact. Harry had never told Molly, she had guessed that he was pregnant, and had started on the blanket. Harry had lost the baby the day his husband was killed, the reason that Severus had made the comment about him never coming back, for he lost them both. Molly kept the blanket; killed a few months later, believing Harry would one day have a child and could use it. She had believed that he was innocent, as she had known her son was as well, Percy one who was also executed.

Molly had been found in the living room, tied to her chair by her own knitting, and Fred could tell she had been kissed Molly had dropped her knitting and it caught on fire, the one reason Arthur likely never got the kiss, and their son had been able to save him.

Harry looked back and forth "I need your help; I need to end this soon, before too many more people die. I knew you would want to help me with Ron"

George growled "He was the one who testified against Percy, and he claimed he saw you, when the Burrow was on fire. He has both their blood on his hands."

Ron was not important, he was not someone that Albus would try and rescue at all, especially since he had been cheating on his wife. But that did not matter, this was not simply about vengeance, but about justice as well, and Lucius was not the only one he had lost. The Weasleys had lost a lot as well, and they had once been his family before this all happened. He had not had contact with them in five years, but he still cared about them, and he wanted to open his heart again.

Fred looked around. "Our shop and my looks may have changed, but you know we are sill the same when it comes to pranks. We are at your service."

Harry put the blanket within his robes "I will rebuild the Burrow for you one day. Your mother will have the grandchildren in the home, she once wanted."

The Harry they had known and loved seemed back in a way, he had just matured, and lost his innocence. He faced a lot during his school days, suffered so much loss and betrayal, and yet he had still been able to love, until his husband had been killed. They hoped for justice for their family, and that always included Harry.

Harry turned to leave. "The children of this world will have peace, we never knew. And I hope one day soon this shop will be for the purpose I helped fund it for."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron and his men were on the move, he had been working to find the lords before, but now he was hunting for Hermione. He had no idea why the woman was so important, the old man could surely find some other witch to stick his cock up, and get an heir from. Ron was not even certain the baby was not his, Albus had not let on to him about the potion, thinking if the man thought his child could convince him to look harder. Ron did not care about the brat one way or another, but if he could find the whore and get her and the baby back, he knew there would be some kind of reward for them

Ron looked up at the house, not sure he could believe that the whore was here, surely they would never come back here. There were new wards, which it was taking all of their magic to bring down, but the home had once been the order's headquarters. He had never thought Harry was smart, but this seemed just plain stupid.

His man who broke the last ward spoke. "That little fool who we captured from your brother's under ground, died screaming this"

Ron moved to enter the house."I have met only one person who could lie under that kind of torture. That useless whelp did not have the kind of guts to."

He had his men move into the house, having no idea where they would find her, but Ron was already counting the reward. He heard screams left and right though as they moved through the house, his men taken down. The two who had gone into the den came running out looking like they had been hit by a bat bogie, but the little creatures were all on fire, and the men collapsed to the ground unconscious or dead, he was not certain. The men in the kitchen he found skewered to doors, a knife throwing act gone wrong, and the men in the cellar looked like they had been attacked by wild animals.

Ron knew he could have fled, but he knew there was something here, but when he got to the next floor, everything went dark. It was not simply lights went out, the place was filled with blackness, and not even his wand could create light.

He heard people and things moving all around him and threw hexes every way. "You will not scare me, or take me down with such parlour tricks."

A door he managed to open and at first he thought he was looking into a mirror, but his family appeared all around him, even those who were dead. He had heard rumours Lucius had made an opposite to Erised, one which showed your truest nightmares, not desires He knew he was looking into it.

Ron shook his head. "You will not scare me with images of the dead and those on the run. I am no child."

Suddenly the image of George actually stepped out, not actually in the mirror. "Oh I don't need parlour tricks to deal with you. I never have."

Before he could escape he was hit by a binding spell from behind, and Fred limped around, and Ron knew he was in trouble. They both knew he had been involved in the murder of their useless mother, and they would make him pay now, for it all. He tried to fight as an elf approached him, and the pain of having himself cut from his magic was intense, for unlike the others, he had not been given a chance.

Fred stared at him. "I wish I could cremate you alive like you did our mother, castrate you like your whore did Lucius, but you're not worth it."

Ron spat in his brother's face. "You are just too scared to do it. It is the reason you and your little group will fall."

He knew his brother did not want to go through the trial, or the dementor's kiss, and was trying to be killed on the spot. Harry thought he alone knew what happened to his husband before he was execute but Ron had bragged, Albus wanting to humiliate Lucius even in death, but he had failed.

please r and r


	14. final battle begins

Harry knew the time was growing close, and he knew most people would have been scared, but he wasn't. He had lived too long, and suffered too much, and he finally understood what the man had told him, when he was in his first year of school. Back after the philosopher's stone, Harry had asked Albus about Nicholas, and he had been told death was simply the next adventure. Harry had clung to life, wanting to see his dad and Draco safe, and when he came back he thought justice as well, believing he could move on. He had believed when he knew Albus was not a threat any more to them, but his mind was changing.

He looked across the room to where his dad and Draco were curled up in front of the fire, talking, and holding hands. They too seemed to know an end was in site, and deep down knew there may not be much time left, for either could die. Or so they believed.

He felt an arm around his waist and he rested back against Severus. "They will never forgive me."

Severus would not argue for he knew Harry was partially right. "They will but in a long time. Are you certain?"

Harry knew what he doubted even his dad knew, and he was not certain Draco knew, his former stepson was pregnant. With werewolves there was such a hard time conceiving, he was not sure either man considered it, but he could tell. Draco would argue he could use a stasis, or from a distance, but Harry wouldn't risk it. He had lost his son and Luna had as well, he was not let Draco suffer such a loss. Or his dad, Remus had lost far too much, not a baby or Draco.

Harry had made arrangements for them to be sent to Bill's home, and they would not be able to leave, until this ended. He hoped when the men knew about the baby, they would understand why he had done it, but he knew they would still be angry with him.

Severus turned him around to look into his eyes. "Don't even think about pulling that with me. I will be at your side when you take him down."

Harry nodded."I know you will. Those are the only two I will send away. I need to know a part of me and Lucius will go on."

There was a chance that he would not survive, but he would take down Albus with him, one way or the other he would make sure that the man fell. Looking at Severus and thinking about the baby to come, for the firs time he prayed it would not come down to his death. He knew there were people left who could rebuild if he died, and he knew his dad and Draco would carry on, but he wanted to be there for the baby. He wanted to be there when those two married, and when they welcomed their first child, as he knew Lucius would have done anything in the world to be there for. It was more though, he had a hint of a life for himself, a glimpse of a world with Severus, and maybe a child in his own future as well.

He had written a letter explaining why and what he had done, and telling them he could die knowing they were safe. He asked if the baby was a boy, and he died, not to name him Harry but Luke, and make sure the baby would always know about him, the man he was before.

Fred had appeared. "The love birds are out and the portkey is ready to take them to the Delacaur estates. Are you sure about this?"

Harry handed them the letter. "Make sure this is there, and that they are not allowed from the manor before this is over."

He had asked for someone to take them, Hermione having bee moved to the Krum home, and Fred had stepped up. He was not a chicken, no one could doubt his courage after all he endured, but he knew if they were to live through this, they needed all able bodies. He and Moody were both going, Moody was in no physical condition and they best served the order, taking the last of the refugees to France.

Harry handed Fred the baby blanket before the portkey left. "I am not sure if it will ever be used by me. It should finally be put to use."

Severus held him when they vanished. "I will do what ever I can to ensure you live. Maybe one day, it could be our son wrapped in that blanket."

Though they had kissed and been growing closer since the first kiss, it was the first time Harry really thought about it. It was the first time he thought of kids with another man then his husband, who he had spent so much time dreaming and planning their lives with. He had once been worried he never could, that he would feel like he was betraying his husband, but he had come to see what his dad and Draco had been trying to tell him. Lucius had loved him more then his own life, and meant it when he had told Harry on more then one occasion, he would want his husband to go on, if he died.

Harry pulled him in for a long warm kiss. "If we both live through this, you and I can discus our future together."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus knew he was facing battle soon, but for the first time in his life, he could admit he was scared. More then half of his loyal men had been kissed, and even a hue chunk of his foot soldiers, and though he had some wolves, they were not the power of Harry's. Kingsley, the Weasleys and his wife were all gone, and he had a bad feeling that not even the school would save him now. He knew like Voldemort, Harry would find a way through the wards, and in a way he was a sitting duck. He knew he could leave, but he knew the school inside and out, and he could use the students.

He was standing at the window of his office and looking out at the grounds, when he felt a sudden shifting of the power, and knew it was the wards. They were not down yet, but it was only a matter of time before they were.

One of his men came and he turned to him. "Get every single student in the school and bring them down to the hall. We need some shields."

The man was pale. "There are no students sir. Every last student and staff who was not on your side, have disappeared."

This could not be happening, he had been counting on both, the only help he had. Harry may have changed a lot, but he would never attack kids, shown by the fact tat his wife was not dead yet If Harry would not kill his unborn child, he would not target innocent students, and they would have been a good shield. None of the teachers wanted to fight on his side, but they would have, to ensure the kids were safe.

He threw his bourbon bottle across the room. "How? How?"

The man shook his head."I don't know sir, but we have checked the school from top to bottom and they are all gone."

He ordered his men to gather for he knew they would have to face Harry, but when he tried to leave the school, he found he no longer could apparate from here. Harry had not simply brought down the wards but created his own as well.

Harry's voice called through the school. "Oh Albus, come out come out, where ever you are. I have not come to play."


	15. dawn approaches again

Harry had the elves contact the staff he knew he could trust, and in small groups not to raise suspicion, every last kid was smuggled from the school. There were a few who they knew would fight for Albus, and they were now in the chamber of secrets, till this was over. Harry wouldn't allow any kids to be killed, and he knew even those who would support Albus, would be used as human shields by Albus. The loyal kids had been smuggled to Hogsmeade through the room of requirements or been taken into the woods, by Firenze. The ones in the woods were the older ones, ones who wanted to help fight, and bring Albus down. Many of them had friends and even family who had been killed in Albus' bloody coup, and demanded their chance to fight.

Harry's men and the students were decoys, he was using them to draw Albus' troops from the school, and it was working perfectly. There was not much of them, a few dozen and only a hand full were aurors, or any who had real skill of any kind.

Albus was moving through the school. "Where is he? Where is the little brat?"

Harry's voice came to him. "Oh are you missing me Albus? It has been a long time."

Albus turned around and he heard wolves, come charging up the stairs, and knew they were not his own. He put up a powerful ward, but he knew it would only old them so long, and he needed to move away from them. He needed to bring down the little fool; the only thing holding together all these troops was the brat.

He roared."Come out and face me you spineless little whelp. You will die at my feet screaming like a baby, like your husband."

He heard a flutter of wings and there was a sense the entire roof had turned to bats. "Oh but this is so much fun. You were always a man for games Albus."

The man was not a fool, he knew Harry was leading him to exactly where he wanted him to be, and he could do nothing about it. He could make no light with wand or wandless magic, and he knew there were elves in the school, and he would not be able to do too much magic around them. He had no idea where he was being led, until he found himself on the top of the astronomy tower, and not alone.

While the screams of his men who were being taken down left and right down below, filled his ears, he turned to face both Harry and Severus. He didn't know why the other man was there, not knowing of course of their relationship, or Luna's words. He assumed it had to do with Lucius.

Albus sneered at them both. "Your little elves and other allies will not save you, I will bring you down once and for all, you little brat."

Harry smirked and with barely a blink of an eye he had Albus' wand. "You are a fool if you think you even know what I have become."

There was no need for a wand, he had don wandless magic since he was a teen, and this was Harry Potter. He may call himself a mage, but he was no Voldemort, he was not immortal, he did not have decades, he was barely twenty three years old. He would show the little twit. He would make the child scream for mercy like his useless husband had, before he killed him. He would dangle both their bodies from the tower when he was done.

Harry knew the fire ball was coming even before Albus knew he would cast it, and easily deflected the fire ball. He shielded Severus from it, but he caught it in his hands and juggled the fire like a kid's toy, showing Albus what a joke his powers were. He shot it back, in a series of little pellet size fire.

Albus managed to deflect most of it but he was soon pinned to the wall, his clothes burned off, but skin not touched. "You can't do this."

Severus stepped forward and smiled. "Why? You made sure to pass that cute little bill that in time of war, any spells are legal."

Harry cast a spell to keep the man conscious as Severus castrated him fully, reminded of seeing his husband, and thought Albus was lucky. Oh he was in pain, but his was quick and merciful, not the butchering Lucius had taken, and he had a child, Lucius' baby died.

Harry moved towards him. "You were never much of a man, but I will destroy you, for all the lives you destroyed, you shall fall."

Albus tried to move away from him. "I will never stand trial, I will escape and you will pay for all of this."

Harry put his hands on either side of the old man's head and he went into his mind, and did what no other human could do, cut the man's magic off. Other men survived, but Albus had long lived well past he should have, because of magic, and he crumpled dead to the ground. Severus took Harry into his arms, and Harry for the first time he could remember, he knew there was a future, there was a chance for real peace.

He watched s the elves took the body. "All of his victims, from him and his corruption of Riddle, are finally avenged. They finally have their justice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cornelius Fudge who had come out of hiding when Kingsley was dealt with, and other members of the ministry came to the school. All members of their world who could come, had come, and were gathered on the grounds. The body of Albus and his men had been sent to London, to inform the ministry that Albus had been defeated, and to summon them to the school. Part of Harry was scared, he remembered what the people did last time, but he was not a child to run again.

The Order stood by him this time as he came before the others, and though there was some fear, he also saw respect oddly enough from them. Harry watched as the others bowed, and he was shocked when Cornelius offered him the mantle of minster.

Harry spoke. "I don't seek to lead, I never wanted power, and I am not the monster Albus called me. I was a child who fought for you, a child."

Cornelius spoke. "Then what do you want from us?"

Shaking his head, even now they seemed to think he had done this for himself, and not for them. They had listened for so long to the likes of Albus, that they actually could still believe he was not on their side. He wasn't even sure why he tried any more, these people would never change.

Amelia oddly spoke, not the order. "Even after all Albus did, you believe his lies? Harry has twice proven his loyalties; he deserves our thanks, not our fear."

Harry didn't think it would work but a chant went up and he spoke. "What I want is simple. I want the world of peace too many good people have died for."

The time for ideals and dreams were not over Harry realized, they had just been on hold. As he watched the celebrations that night, he thought of his dad and Draco, and knew he would be there for their baby. He knew he would remain, he would see his husband's dreams for this world achieved, making the world bright again for his new sibling and hopefully for kids of his own. He would rebuild the Burrow, the WWW for real and the Quibbler would be reborn, and life would go on.

When Severus found Harry just before morning, he was at the top of the charms tower, looking down on the parties below. He slipped an arm around Harry, not certain he was not in part worried Harry would go join his husband.

Harry knew his mind. "No, Lucius will wait. There is so much left for me to do. And for the first time in five years I see dawn on the horizon."


	16. starting to heal

Two days later Harry sat in the headmaster's office, it would be Filius' soon as he had been chosen to run the school, but for now it was his. He had been meeting with the ministry for two days, and though he didn't want to be leader, there were some changes he needed to see made. His husband had died to make this place a better world, and he would see them made. He had sworn he would go on, and he wanted a future with Severus, but Lucius' dream would never fall.

The twins already had plans to turn their shop back into a joke shop, and Bill was back, working with Charlie to rebuild the house, crooked and all. Harry had sent for Luna to be brought, for it was time for her to come back to the world of the living like he did.

He looked up when the door opened expecting Luna but was not really surprised when his Dad and Draco entered. "Should I be worried about a hex?"

Draco smirked at him."Just be lucky your sister or brother needs you, or you might. I swear you will be changing diapers for the first six months."

They had been pissed off with him when he had sent them away, but they calmed with the letter, and the news. He had been right, they hadn't known they were expecting a baby together, and the news had shocked them. They had spoken of marriage before, but they planned to be married as soon as they could, wanting to be proper family when the baby came. Draco had decided he could face the manor again, and he and Remus would call it home, though Harry and any other order members would be welcome to live there, Moody included.

Harry hugged them both, and swore he was happy to do any diapers needed for the baby, he was just glad they were both safe. Draco could forgive Harry; he knew Harry was trying to save him the pain of losing a baby, a pain he had known all too well.

Draco tried to hand him the blanket back."You will need this one day. You know my father would want you to marry and have cousins for me."

Harry shared a smile with Severus who had come in with them."I hope one day it will be needed, but your little boy or girl will need it first."

They had thought about Harry's request, and told him they would still like to use it, and name their son Luke, a play on Lucius' nickname. Harry reminded them that it could be a little girl, but he would be happy for them to use the name, Lucius was Draco's dad after all. Harry could not wait to see them with a baby, and he would be there a much as possible not only for his dad, but because he knew Lucius would have wanted to be there for the baby and for his son as well.

Luna's voice came from behind."Little Luke Remus Malfoy will be a little spit fire who would have made his grandsire very proud of him."

Draco turned to see her and kissed her on the cheek. "I see we have no need for an ultrasound. I am happy Luna, to know you lived."

Taking a seat, Luna could admit she was a bit reluctant to throw herself back into the world, she had been more a hermit, and then Harry had been all this time. Luna was moving to live with Augusta for now, and with time she would restart her paper as well. Both her father and her husband had worked for and loved the paper, and she did as well, but she would make sure it continued on. One day she would marry again and have kids, but she knew Harry and Severus would beat her to both.

Luna turned to where she knew Harry was."And you?"

Harry smiled. "I will live at the manor for now, and work not only to rebuild this world, but my life as well."

Both he and Draco were rich as ever, Lucius making sure to protect the Malfoy for his son, and Potter and Black for Harry. They both hoped they could do some good with the money finally, and the Burrow for Harry, was his first but not last project.

Remus noticed a new pendant his son wore. "That is a master's stone."

Harry touched it. "My master came last eve and told me I passed my last test. I am a Master Mage finally."

He was one of the few to ever become a member of the first order, but he had never been able to become a master, because his heart was so closed off. In allowing Severus in and realizing the life he could have, he had become in touch with his real powers. Though he was glad he was one, proof he was ready to move on, it meant less then it had before, being a mage was no longer the center of his life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Burrow was back to former glory and the quibbler had printed three editions. The twin's shop had reopened for the right purposes, the school was back running, and Harry could see some of his other dreams coming true. A month after the battle, Remus and Draco were married in a beautiful ceremony, and as odd as it seemed, Harry walked Draco down the aisle with Severus, before standing for his dad. Draco had wanted his dad to be there, and Harry was the closest thing.

Harry and Severus had become much closer in the months following, and there was little doubt, he would soon be engaged again. They were both there when Luna proved true and Draco gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Draco but with Remus' amber eyes.

Harry looked down at the baby when he was handed him. "Your dad would have loved him so much."

Remus reached and kissed both of his sons. "Luke Remus will do his Grandpa proud, and his big brother. We were hoping you two would be godfathers."

Both men were honoured, Harry Remus' honorary son and Draco's former stepfather, and Severus was Draco's godfather and basically Uncle. They knew their son's godfathers would likely be soon married, or at least engaged, and it seemed fitting. They signed the forms with such delight.

Draco looked at the two men. "Now to get the two of you married and have some playmates for Luke."


	17. pain and happiness

Harry had all but forgotten Hermione was due at the same time as Draco, until word was sent that she was about to give birth. She had been tried in absentia, more than enough proof of her guilt, and would be executed before her baby was even a day old. Harry was surprised when Bill said the Delacaurs would take the baby, considering he or she's sire had killed their daughter. Bill reminded him Fleur was pregnant when killed, and an innocent baby died, the family seeing it as a way to have that back. Bill understood, but he could never raise the baby, but Gabrielle and her husband planned to blood adopt the baby.

Gabrielle had come with Bill, nineteen years old and still a newlywed, but her and her husband had planned to start a family anyway. Gabrielle knew her sister would have approved, and she knew no matter the parents, this little baby deserved a home and people to love him or her.

Harry left them down below and entered the room where Hermione had given birth."The baby is healthy?"

The healer looked up. "A little boy, he is in the bassinette."

Ignoring Hermione who was in restraints and being cleaned up, Harry walked over to the bassinette, and looked at the little boy. He looked Hermione but the hair color, though that would change with the blood adoption. The little boy would soon be a Rochet, and a Delacaur though not in name, as soon as he was home in France. The child was quite sweet tempered it seemed, he was awake, but not fussing.

Harry motioned to Hermione. "Clean her up. The aurors are waiting in the hall to escort her for execution."

Hermione cried out. "You can't do this to me, give me my son. Give him to me."

Harry looked down at the baby in his arms, and as innocent as he was, it was cruel that he had lived when others had not. Harry's son died indirectly because of her, and Luna's baby she killed, but her son lived. But the baby was so innocent and even Harry could not hate him, and he would see the little boy with his new parents. He would have another son one day, and Lucius and their baby would be in heaven waiting for him.

Harry looked down at her. "You'll be executed for all the innocent lives you took. But your little boy will be raised by two adoring parents"

Hermione tried to reach for him. "I demand to see him, I demand to see my son. You can't do this."

Harry walked into the hall, and motioned for the aurors to go in, and headed down to the sitting room. Gabrielle waited, and as he watched her take the little boy into her arms, he knew how right this was. Jaime Daniel Rochet, the name chosen by Gabrielle and her husband if it was a boy, would grow up loved, never knowing the truth of his parentage. He would likely go to school at Beauxbautons, not with Luke, but he wondered if the boys would know each other.

Harry went to the ministry to see Hermione delivered, but even after all she had done, he could not watch. He later stood watching his dad and Draco with Luke, as he told Severus how it had gone down. Severus had offered to go with him, but he understood it was something Harry had needed to do alone.

Harry went into his arms. "I looked at him, and I was so angry. Why does their child live? Why does he get to live when mine and Luna's are dead?"

Severus held him. "I wish I had answers my love, but I don't. But your little one is in heaven, and one day you'll have a baby in your arms."

He knew Harry wanted to hate the baby, he wanted to wish it dead, but he couldn't.. Harry may have hid from his heart for five years, but the man Lucius loved had come back, and Harry would never wish any baby dead. He made sure Hermione had the best care, and Kreacher stopped feeding her gruel

Harry looked in on the happy family. "I want that. I came back saying I wanted it for them, but I want it for myself too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Little Luke and Jaime were three months old, and the world was about to celebrate the one year anniversary of peace. Many remembered the anniversary of Voldemort, which had been celebrated with executions and new laws. The half breed law this time were removed, people Albus saw in prison for nothing were released from prison, and proper monuments were built.

Severus was worried, but she had been assured by Remus and Draco, that Harry was ready for this. Harry wanted to have kids, and move on, with him. He knew part of Harry would always belong to Lucius but he was okay with that, for he knew he would have Harry's heart.

Harry was surprise on the eve of thee anniversary when Severus appeared with a bouquet of sunflowers."What are these for?"

He knew Harry had always loved the ones in France. "I thought I could sneak you away for a date."

Harry had never really been on a date, he and Lucius couldn't date for real, and he smiled at the thought He allowed Severus to do side by side, and he was amazed when he found himself at the edge of the Black Lake, at school, and there was a candle light picnic and music waiting for them. A picnic might seem so simple, but Severus knew Harry had longed for such mundane pleasures, since his husband died

Harry was touched by the picnic and when music appeared for them to dance. He was some how not surprised when they walked to the new monument, with the victims of both wars with Voldemort, and Dumbledore on. His husband, parents, godfather and so many others he knew, were on it.

Severus went to one knee."You have done as you said, got justice for them. It is time to move on, be happy. I want you to do it with me. Marry me."

Harry looked at the platinum and emerald ring and nodded."Yes."

As Severus put the ring on and standing, took Harry into his arms for a long warm kiss, there was clapping. The remaining Weasleys, Luna and Augusta, Remus and Draco with Luke, and a number of others who had returned from the UK, had appeared.

Draco hugged him."You know my dad would be so happy for you. He wanted nothing more then for us both to be happy."


	18. epilogue: glorious dawn

He and Lucius had married in secret, beyond his dad and Draco, there had only been the minister who married them. The twins and others had known, but could not be there, but Lucius promised when it was safe, Harry would have the wedding he deserved. Harry wondered if Lucius had known the wedding would not be to him, that Harry would be with another. Luna had told him Lucius died in peace, knowing from her that Harry would find love again, and Harry had. He wore the pendant from Lucius around his neck, and his wedding ring on the chain, a reminder of the man who'd always be with him.

As he was walked down the aisle, married in France in the beautiful sunflower gardens of the Delacaur lands, he was happier then he thought possible. All those who had been at the proposal two months before, and others like the werewolves and Delacaurs, were there. Jaime was there, looking like Gabrielle but with her husband's eyes, and he knew the couple were trying for another.

The minister spoke. "And who gives this young man in marriage?"

Remus was happy to do the honours a second time. "I do."

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Severus never looked happier. "I do."

"And do you Harry James Malfoy, Lord Potter-Black, take Severus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Harry beamed. "I do."

Fred handed a ring to Severus. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband."

Severus slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Draco handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim my godfather as your husband."

Harry slid it on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister ended it. "By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. Severus you may kiss your husband."

As Harry was drawn into his husband's arms, he didn't need Luna to tell him this time it would be different. He had been reluctant to come back, scared to face the war, and lose more he loved. But now in Severus he had a future, and life, he had happiness, and he would not give it up for anything. He became a Malfoy-Snape, though his kids would only be Snapes, but this time he would have them.

Draco and Luke hugged him when it was over. "I know this is everything he dreamed for you. I am glad Luke and I could be here for you."

Harry kissed his little brother on the head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was no huge formal stuffy reception, a meal under the open sky, on the flat grass beyond, tables surrounding a make shift dance floor. The Delacaurs had offered more, but this suited them beautifully. Harry had pictured being married here since Severus brought him sunflowers when he proposed, and Severus more then agreed. The gardens at Malfoy manor were beautiful, but they would not have wed there. They were to honeymoon in Greece for a few weeks.

Severus drew Harry into his arms later for their first dance. "You have made me happier then I ever thought to be."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Severus had found out a month after they came back, they were pregnant, and Harry was delighted to learn it was a baby boy. He and Severus spent a lot of time at Malfoy Manor, but had moved to Potter Manor in Wales, when they returned. Severus had become a potions master for the hospital, and Harry held four seats on the Wizengamot, Draco and Severus giving him proxy, making the changes he wanted. Draco had returned to school, not a lawyer as he once thought, but a healer.

Just a week past the nine month anniversary of their wedding, on a surprisingly warm evening, Harry gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He looked like Severus, save for the green eyes and thankfully Harry's nose, even down to the long fingers. Little Altan Severin Snape was a precious gift, and love of his dads' lives.

Harry stood just before dawn at the window, holding his newborn son, his husband asleep when he heard a voice. "He's beautiful my love."

Turning around he saw Lucius. "How? You moved on before the kiss. How?"

Lucius came to Harry and brushed both his husband and baby with a kiss, so happy for Harry, and for Severus as well. He had wanted nothing more then for Harry to be happy and move on, and in Severus he had done so. And this little boy.

Lucius smiled. "The Gods thought you deserved a gift. I have only a few moments. But I came to tell you how happy I am you are finally at peace my love."

Harry looked down at the little boy in his arms, nursing. "I will always love you Luc, and our little boy. You will always be a part of me."

Lucius kissed him one last time, assuring Harry he and their baby waited, and decades from now, they would be reunited. He saw a long beautiful future for Harry, and two more to come after this little guy, and as his time ended, Harry knew he was truly at peace.

He looked out where dawn now shone."You were right Luc, the night was so dark, but the dawn is so glorious."

Author note: I hope you approve of my end. I need a really good challenge for my next story. So please hit me up with one.

The last line was in response to a note in Lucius' journal easier in the story "The night is always darkest before the dawn, my love, but I promise the dawn will be oh so glorious" which is a play of a quote from "The Dark Knight"

Altan Severin Snape: Altan (Turkish) means red dawn, the dawn on the horizon Harry finally saw, the future and hope, also in remembrance to Lucius whose name means light. Severin (French) tempered severity, honour to Papa, but he is tempered by his Daddy's heart


End file.
